


The Cruel One

by Gyeoul (GyeoulYuki)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GyeoulYuki/pseuds/Gyeoul
Summary: After being pushed out of the time vortex, Kai has unexpectedly landed in a new den of danger and cruelty he has never faced before.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	The Cruel One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one-shot I decided to write. Hope you enjoy.

Blood splattered onto the floor, along with the certain ninja's saliva. The red liquid dribbled down to the tip of his chin, cumulating into a bead that's ready to fall onto the matching crimson gi. Brown locks of hair fell in front of Kai's eyes, hiding the undying fire in those orbs. His face decorated with hues of blue and purple, along with a shade of black dancing around the unnatural colors on his cheeks.

The red ninja's arms were bound behind him and tied down to the wooden supports on the back of the chair he sat in. The rope woven with vengestone was digging into his arm, red marks so deeply imprinted that were sure to stay a while. His face was turned away from his attacker after the recent hit to his head. The fire ninja's head was slumped down, disoriented from the punch, but by no means decided to give in to his kidnapper. His vision was blurred and all he could see was a fuzzy outline of a pair of shoes standing in front of him.

The room lost its depth in the dark— as pitch black as the night sky with only a small glimmer of a candle on the floor being the shining star of the miniature midnight. The square space was bare with no windows to tell Kai whether it was night or day. He had lost track after many days of constant abuse had gone by. Barely fed and hydrated, strength was merely a fantasy Kai could only dream of as a means to escape his entrapment. Regaining what little clarity of mind he had, the fire ninja looked up at his hunter. 

"Is this all you got?" Kai asked, daring the other to knock him unconscious as they did before. Losing his rebellious spark is not likely of him any time soon.

"Still holding onto hope?" the abuser threw back. "I suggest you let go of that before you really get hurt." 

Kai has asked many a times why he was captured and beaten until he was tender. Many a times he was answered with whippings, punches, injections, whatever the shadowed person could do without killing Kai. And many a times his visit with the unbound person ended with the ninja being knocked unconscious. After his measly meal or after a beating— it always ended with him losing consciousness.

Another punch met with Kai’s face, though his cheek was unfortunate enough to be greeted with brass knuckles. Warm, red liquid cried out from the new cuts on his right cheek. The open wound stung on Kai’s face, making his eyes teary from the pain. But yet again, his hope that he will be rescued did not waver one bit. Kai had faith that his friends would save him from this, monster. 

“When will you realize your friends won’t save you, red ninja?” Their voice was too angelic for someone so cruel. “Lose your hope in them and give in to the pain and helplessness.”

Kai spat out blood once more, this time hitting one of the shoes that reminded him of his imprisonment. He looked up with defiance written on his tired and weak face, struggling to smirk with his swollen cheeks. It was hard to see what emotion sat upon Kai’s abuser, but the fiery man would like to think their face was full of disgust and anger that their victim has yet to succumb to tortures that has been inflicted on the severely weakened man.

“Almost three months have passed, but your so-called saviors are nowhere to be found,” the shadowy figure said. “Are you really sure they are your friends? Perhaps they decided to let you be my plaything for when I’m bored.”

“They will find me,” Kai insisted, his words sound as though cotton has been stuffed in his cheeks, “because I know who they are. They’re probably still looking for me right now. Once they find me, we will take you down.”

“Are you absolutely sure that they would dare to attack me?” The voice scoffed. “I am certain they are more likely to be at my beck and call than to fight me.”

This angered Kai, giving him some strength to fight against his bindings once more. The mysterious figure in front of him has given the ninja information he has not yet heard before, making him desperate to know more.

“What did you do to them?” Kai scowled. “Hypnotize them? Threaten them?”

The melodic laughter of Kai’s captor filled the room. If he were to have heard their laugh in a position where he was free, he would’ve suspected no evil within the person that stood before him. Their voice was eerily soothing and soft to Kai’s ears. Out of the corner of his eye, the ninja noticed that the candle was nearly used up. Its wax down to the last inch of its life, and like any day the villain comes down to mess around with Kai, they have put him to sleep once the candle burns out. Then they leave Kai to rest uncomfortably to play out whatever evil plan they have going on above ground. The amused laughter died out as the origin of the sound regained their composure. 

“I have done nothing of the sort, I can assure you that,” The person chuckled, still entertained by Kai’s assumptions. “I have only presented myself as I am to the public, beloved by many.”

“How can someone cruel and evil like you be loved?” Kai spat back. “You’re nothing but a monster.”

For his ever so lovely compliment to his captor, he was given a slap on his bloodied cheek. The action added on to the original stinging feeling on his right cheek, causing the partially dried blood to crack. His face itched and begged to be iced, but time was the only thing that could soothe and heal his physical wounds.

Much to his surprise, the person standing in front of him grabbed the locks of hair that were blocking his face and moved their face close to his. He barely saw the outline of long, pale hair flowing down their shoulders and their lips painted a prominent rouge. The face could hardly be seen clearly, but there was something uncanny about it. Something scarily familiar.  
“You may call me a monster, but everyone in Ninjago believes me to be a helpless little girl,” Her voice filled with haughty confidence. “The green ninja appears to be intrigued by me as well. Perhaps I can play with his emotions and make him my new plaything.” 

Kai suddenly jerked towards the girl, attempting to headbutt her, angered that she would dare to hurt Lloyd in any way. His captor leaned her head back before their heads could make contact. The young woman pulled out a piece of cloth that had gagged Kai’s voice when she was away from torturing the fire ninja back onto his mouth. She pulled away from him to see her handiwork. His hair was messier than before and some strands stuck out at odd angles due to the cloth gagging his mouth. His eyes burned brighter than before; half from anger and half in fear of what tricks this she-devil might pull. 

The woman picked up the candle holder and walked towards the only door, her back towards Kai. Today, it appears she won’t be subduing the captured ninja to the usual unconscious farewell she gives. When the woman opened the door and halfway out, she brought the candle near her face, lighting up her true identity. Kai’s eyes widened with shock, unable to believe the truth his eyes were telling him.

“I am known as Princess Harumi,” the revealed girl stated. “But I prefer to go by The Quiet One.”

She left the room and slowly closed the door to leave Kai alone in the darkness once more, but not before giving one last comment.

“Ninjago shall be mine.”


End file.
